


No Way To Treat A Lady

by Sandboy28



Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Sif - Fandom, Sif's mother - Fandom, Thor (Movies), odin - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Eight year old Loki accidentally poisons young Sif. Consequences ensue. Warning: Loki is dangerously cute here!





	No Way To Treat A Lady

Fourteen year old Sif had been vomiting since the banquet. Her worried mother, Nella had taken her to the Healers, frantic to discover what was wrong. Nella sat, wringing her hands in the waiting area, joined in her wait by Odin All Father and his consort, Frigga. They could both see where Sif got her beauty. Nella was slender and dark like Sif and her black eyes burned with intelligence. Though now they were clouded with tears of worry.  
“All will be well, good lady Nella.” Odin spoke softly, his hand on her shoulder. Nella smiled up at The All Father, smiling through her tears. Just then, the doors parted and Matron Rin, chief Healer appeared. Nella shot to her feet, and both Odin and Frigga joined her.  
“Your daughter will recover.” Rin said solemnly. “She has been poisoned. Were any others affected?” She looked to Odin.  
“No good Healer.” He replied. “Not that anyone knows of.”  
“Then I suggest you find whomever has a grudge against her. Whomever they are they most certainly nearly killed her.” Nella’s stomach twisted into a knot and she burst into tears.  
“My daughter has no enemies.” She said hesitantly. Thor had joined them, his face etched with concern.  
“Save for Loki.” Thor said suddenly. All eyes fell upon the boy warrior.  
“What reason would Loki have to poison his friend?” Odin queried.  
“Loki and Sif are not friends father. Pardon me, my lady Nella but your daughter has always despised and picked on Loki.”  
“Thor!” Frigga interjected, outraged by the statement. Nella touched Frigga’s arm, stilling her.  
“It’s true my Queen. Sif has told me many times of her disdain for the Prince.”  
“But why?” Frigga asked, her expression a mask of puzzlement and concern.  
“She told me that she saw the young prince as weak and conniving. Forgive me my King and Queen.” Her head bowed in shame. Frigga squirmed, her face darkening in indignation at this insulting intelligence. Odin nodded slowly, finding himself in agreement with Sif. Thor speared Nella with an angry expression, feeling suddenly defensive on Loki’s behalf.  
“Nella Loki is but a small boy.” Frigga said gently. Nella nodded her agreement.  
“He is such a fair little thing.” Nella said, smiling at Frigga. “I confess to being completely charmed by his countenance. I still cannot believe him capable of attempting to murder my daughter.”  
Odin shifted on his feet and rubbed his beard. “I will find Loki and get the truth from him.” He strode off leaving Frigga to watch as he left, her face etched with concern. She hoped that if he did find Loki he would not allow his anger to move his hand.  
* * *

Loki sat on a cement border in the gardens. He frequently came here, book in hand to study his magic. He wore his princely raiment and his long, shiny black hair was pulled behind his ears. His pale, handsome face was serene.  
“Loki, I would speak with you.” Odin bellowed, causing Loki to jump and drop the book.  
“Father!” He squeaked, jumping agilely to his feet. He looked up to his father meekly.  
Odin sat next to him and turned to gaze into his small son’s wide, sapphire blue eyes. Loki was a beautiful child, his father mused. How hard it makes it to punish him!  
“Loki I just came from the Healer…”  
“Are you alright father? Is it mother…?” Loki interrupted anxiously.  
Odin, exasperated but determined not to lose his temper answered Loki: “We are both fine, son. It is Sif who is ill.”  
Odin watched Loki’s face carefully, looking for guilt. Loki looked straight into his eye, his soft child’s face worried but guileless.  
“Why is she ill, father?” The boy asked, cocking his dark head adorably, his face sweetly concerned.  
“She was poisoned. It happened at the banquet.”  
“But I was at the banquet father.” Loki replied forthrightly. I saw no one there who might harm her.”  
Odin felt uneasy, torn between circumstantial evidence and his son’s obvious lack of guilty conscience. “Loki..” He began, clearing his throat. “Sif’s mother Nella believes you poisoned Sif.” Odin said evenly. He held a hand up, stilling Loki’s response. “I will give you one chance to tell the truth. If I discern that you are lying to me your punishment will be doubled.” He stared sternly at the tiny boy before him. Loki’s eyes began to well with tears. To his credit he dismissed them quickly, rubbing his eyes with a knuckle and standing tall, his expression prideful. “Did you poison Sif.” Odin asked, pinning Loki to the seat with his gaze. Loki gulped and looked up at Odin.  
“Yes father.” He whispered, a tear rolling from the corner of his eye.  
“But why?” Odin asked gently. Despite his anger pride welled in his chest at his son’s bravery. Odin knew he towered over his sons. His anger softened as he knew that he must appear a giant to poor little Loki, an eight year old who was small for his age.  
Odin held his hand out and Loki took it, his small hand disappearing into his father’s huge paw. He was walked straight to the Healing Room where Frigga consoled Nella still.  
“Nella, my son has just confessed to slipping a potion in Sif’s drink. On the way here he explained that it was a love potion meant to make Sif repent of her hatred for him. I leave it to you to decide his punishment.” Loki sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes widening as he looked at Nella fearfully.  
“My King I could not…” She began. Odin shushed her immediately.  
“Loki is a prince but he is also a little boy. As such his mother and I want him to learn a fair sense of justice. It is only fair that you choose his punishment and administer it as you see fit.” Odin smiled at Nella supportively.  
For her part, Nella was stricken at the goodness of her king. He could have easily exonerated his son but he gave him over to her instead. She stammered her reply;  
“My King and Queen, what would you suggest I do?” Loki gulped again, his head turning back and forth to the woman and his parents. He shifted on his feet nervously, Odin still clutching his hand lest he run away.  
Odin and Frigga spoke in whispers to one another, Loki straining to eavesdrop. Odin responded by pulling him around the back of them. When they came to a decision Frigga spoke:  
“Lady Nella, you have a child. What course do you take when she is naughty?” Frigga smiled warmly and winked. A small whimper came from Loki as he realized what he was in store for. The thought of Sif’s mother disciplining him was mortifying. “Loki!” Frigga spoke up. “What have you to say to Lady Nella?” She looked upon Loki expectantly. Loki’s gaze shifted to Nella.  
“I…I…I’m sorry Lady Nella.” He nearly whispered. He shrank down even smaller, wishing he could disappear completely. Odin pulled Loki around and handed him over to Nella. She grasped his hand gently.  
I will take my leave now, My King and Queen. Do not worry my Queen.” Nella spoke to Frigga. “I will not harm him.” Frigga smiled gratefully and Nella walked down the long hall to Loki’s bed chambers. Odin put his arm around Frigga and squeezed.  
“Let us get back to the business of ruling this realm. He said, smiling as he walked her back to the throne room.  
* * *

Once in Loki’s chambers, Nella sat upon his bed and made him sit next to her. “Now, Young One. Tell me why you would do this to Sif?” Loki looked up at her, his face a mask of misery.  
“Sh…she has always been mean to me My Lady.” He replied, tears beginning to course down his pale cheek. “I was only trying to make her like me. I did not know the potion would make her ill.” With that he burst into tears and Nella pulled him to her, embracing the small, thin frame tenderly. She let him cry it out as she rubbed his back for a time.  
“Loki, I know how Sif can be.” Nella said softly, pulling Loki’s tear streaked face up to meet his eyes. “She is stubborn and suspects everyone. She has learned that in order for the boys to accept her she must work so much harder. This I’m afraid has hardened her heart to you.”  
Loki nodded, hiccuping a sob. His small arm came up and he wiped his tears on his sleeve. The poor little thing looked miserable. “You are a big boy now and surely you must know that it’s dangerous to play with people’s bodies. You might have killer my daughter.”  
The gentle scolding, combined with his guilt at having harmed Sif and the fear of Nella’s palm on his bottom brought more hot tears to his eyes. “Yes, my Lady.” He squeaked meekly. Suddenly, the boy rose and laid himself face down, across Nella’s lap and lay obediently still, awaiting the start of his punishment. This act touched Nella’s heart, so great was his guilt that he bravely submitted himself for a spanking. She smiled down upon him softly.  
She pulled the back of his leather vest up, revealing his impossibly tiny backside, clad in green leggings that were yet too big for him. She gently lowered them to his knees. His tiny, pale little bottom wriggled a bit and the boy sighed heavily. Nella raised her hand and began to spank him. The swats were sharp but nowhere near as bad as the hiding Odin would have delivered. Loki winced at the sting and yipped when she strayed to his sit spots. His bottom began to glow after a few moments and Loki burst into tears again.  
Nella recognized these tears as the painful cries of a child being spanked. She lightened the severity of the swats and decided to decided the boy had paid for his crimes. After ten more spanks she stopped. Loki wept on her lap but lay still, behaving like a good boy. She began to rub that red little bottom ever so gently, shushing him with soft words. Loki’s tears dried up in a few moments and Nella pulled his leggings up, lifting out as she pulled the leggings up and over his round little bottom. He hissed as the soft fabric made contact.  
Nella gathered him in her arms and comforted him for a long while. Loki’s huge, moist eyes were half lidded. He yawned, his whole face stretching and then relaxing into that angel’s face. “Would you like to lie down now my prince?” Nella asked softly. Loki nodded silently, peering up at her, his face soft and neutral. Nella kissed his cheek, unable to resist it. Loki emitted a soft moan and rolled onto his stomach. Nella crept out of the room and went to find the boy’s parents.  
Frigga was outside the throne room. She saw Nella and went to her. “What happened?” Nella laid it out for her and Frigga smiled approvingly.  
“My Queen.” Nella added. “Loki is a beautiful child. I marvel that you are able to punish him. His precious countenance nearly stopped me.” Frigga laughed musically, stroking Nella’s face.  
“I well know!” She chuckled. “It is why I leave his discipline to Odin. I flee from even the sound of it.” The two women shared a laugh.  
* * *  
Loki awoke two hours later to find a tray of food next to his bed. Loki had no appetite following today’s events. He walked out of his chambers and went to the Healing Rooms. He asked to see Sif and was allowed to enter.  
Sif lay on a large bed, made for adults. She looked tiny and weak to Loki. He was taken aback as he was used to seeing her standing strong and proud. Guilt stabbed his heart and the sting in his backside returned. He moved toward her bed and gazed down at her. Sif opened her black eyes and regarded Loki.  
“Loki? Have you come to finish me off?” She said weakly. Loki blushed and his chin fell to his chest. His arm shot forward and in his small hand was a bunch of flowers. Sif eyed them suspiciously.  
“P…Please Lady Sif.” He said his voice gravelly from crying. “I wanted to ap…apologize.”  
Sif eyed him suspiciously. “Who made you do this? Your parents?”  
“N…no my Lady.” Loki replied meekly. “I have been punished for what I did and I came to tell you that I did not intend to hurt you. I…I…I only w..wanted you to like me!” He suddenly burst into sobs, Sif looked on in shock. She rolled her eyes at the boy, a feeling of compassion creeping through her like ivy. She snaked a small, white hand out and grabbed Loki, jerking him to her side. His eyes grew wide. “Are you going to spank me too?” He cried, letting her pull him.  
Sif rolled her eyes at him and a small smile spread across her face. “No you silly boy.” She said in a mock dowager’s voice. She pulled him close to her, took the flowers from his hand and planted a tender kiss on his cheek. Loki’s face went from fearful to shocked amazement. Sif held him there and whispered into his ear: “You don’t need a spell to get me to like you, Loki. I already do.” She affirmed this sentiment with yet another kiss, this time on his sweet little mouth, which hung slightly open in amazement. His expression tickled her and she laughed heartily. “Go now. I am weary. I will spank you later!” She turned Loki around and gave his bottom a gentle swat. Loki yipped and gasped as he left the room.  
Loki ran right into Odin as he left. He had seen most of this exchange. He gazed down at his son, a huge smile on his face. Loki sighed, relieved that Odin was not tanning his bottom at the moment. “That was a very nice thing to do, my son.” Odin spoke calmly. “You behaved like a true prince of Asgard and I am well proud of you.” A huge smile spread over Loki’s face and he hugged the huge All Father fiercely. Odin patted his back and sent him on his way. Odin smiled in at Sif and she returned the smile. Things were very different from that day forward between the two kids.


End file.
